A Cinderella Story
by BrownEyedJewell5725
Summary: At the age of four Maya Hart was like any other little girl.Her biggest ambition in life was to be just like Cinderella when she grew up. At the age of six she still believed in fairy tales and happily ever after but it didn't last the age of ten her life changed all over again but she had long ago stopped believing in fairy tales and happy endings.
1. Prologue

**Ok so I obviously don't own the show or the characters. They belong to the writers and creators over at Disney. I got the idea for the story from hilaryerhard over on tumblr. I saw a post she put up with the idea and it sounded like fun but I still want to give credit where it is due. And since I've had this be an issue with another story I wrote on here, I'm going to be very clear when I say this is so obviously an AU fic. Also Josh is Riley's brother in this story. But other than that please tell me what you think, criticism is welcome as long as it isn't hateful.**

… **..**

At the tender age of four Maya Hart was like any other little girl. Her biggest ambition in life was to be just like Cinderella when she grew up. Her father was never around much to begin with, so when he finally walked out for good she didn't really know the difference. At the age of six she still believed in fairy tales and happily ever afters but it didn't last long. One rainy night changed everything.

Suddenly, her mom was an angel and she was forced to live with her father along with his new wife and stepdaughter. He tried the best he could but her only solace was her best friend Riley, who she had met on the first day of kindergarten. Her dad tried to make up for walking out on her but all the birthday parties at his diner, all the presents, and all the bedtime stories just couldn't change the fact that he wasn't a constant in her life until she was six. She was closer to his employees than she was him.

At the age of ten her life changed all over again. This time her dad was the one who was gone. The people in her life should really just stay clear of cars. She was stuck living with her stepmother who had inherited everything including her and had no problem letting her feelings for Maya known. Maya no longer believed in fairy tales or happy endings. She no longer believed in much of anything. But she had no idea that six years later her life would once again be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

**So first off I want to apologize for how long it's taken me to update. I had this part of it done a few days after I posted the first chapter and I didn't post it because I wanted to make it longer but my mawmaw died in August and we have been packing up her house the last few months so that has taken up most of my time. So I decided to split this chapter into two parts but my mom is getting married in April and I'm helping plan her wedding so I'm not sure when the next update will be. I apologize for how short it is and I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Feel free to tell me what you think all criticism is welcome unless it is rude and hateful.**

… **..**

 **SIX Years Later**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A hand slammed down onto the alarm clock to turn it off. Groaning Maya sat up in bed. Another day of the same old thing. Better start getting ready before the stepmonster woke up. "Maya!" Speak of the devil and she shall call. Maya sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked out of her room and downstairs to the living area where her stepmother, Viola, watching The Real Housewives of somewhere. "What?" Maya asked tiredly. "Breakfast and then I want you at the diner," her stepmother told her. "I can't. I have a test I have to study for before school," Maya tried to explain. Her stepmother interrupted her "I don't care. Make my breakfast then head to the diner." "Fine. Whatever you say Vi," Maya muttered walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later Maya walked back to her stepmother and sat her vegan omelet in front of her on the coffee table. "Here," she mumbled as she started back up the stairs to get ready for school. Not paying attention she bumped into her stepsister Missy. "Watch where you're going loser!" Missy snapped. Maya just rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She quickly put on her favorite pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank paired with a light purple flannel shirt, and her purple high top converse. She threw her curly blonde hair into a messy bun, grabbed her bag and shoved her work uniform into it before she headed out the door and started her walk to the diner.

Maya finished wiping down the table, picked up her tub, and moved onto the next when Shawn walked over to her with a look on his face. "What are you doing here Maya?" "Working Shawn. Viola was very clear this morning," Maya explained. "I don't give a damn what Viola said. I've told you a thousand times you're not working before school," Shawn told her. "I know Shawn. It's just every minute I'm here is one more minute I don't have to be in that house," Maya said sadly. "Aw kiddo. You know how much I love you right?" he asked. "Yea Shawn I know," Maya said. "I'm serious. I've known you since you were four and I loved your mom so much. That's why I left the Nighthawk and started working here so I could keep an eye on you," Shawn said looking at her. "I know Shawn and I love you just as much," Maya said tears gathering in her eyes. "I know you do kiddo, but you need to get going or you're going to be late and you still have to pick up Riley," he said pulling her into a hug. "I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you after school for my shift," she said pulling away and walking out the door.

As Maya walked up the steps to Riley's building and rang the buzzer her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the text. Seeing who it was a small grin lit up her features. She was about to text back when she heard Riley over the speaker box. "Maya?" "Yea Riles, it's me," she answered. "Yay! Come on up I'm almost ready," Riley said buzzing the door open. Maya glanced down at her phone again as she walked inside and to the elevator. **Good morning beautiful- J_Matt35.** Reading the text she couldn't help but smile. **We've never met, you have no idea what I look like- Hartsdream57. Just a hunch ;) – J_Matt35. Lol- Hartsdream57.** She just laughed as she walked to Riley's front door.

Josh was sitting on the couch in his living room smiling at his phone when someone knocked on the door. "Josh can you get that it's probably Maya?" Riley called from her room. "Yea," he called out walking to the front and opening it. "Maya, I don't know why you bother to knock you practically live here," he said. "Morning to you too Josh," she laughed walking past him to the couch as the rest of the Matthews family migrated into the room. "Alright everyone breakfast will be ready in a minute," Topanga called from the kitchen. " Oh, no thank you Mrs. Matthews," Maya said just as Josh stated " Ma I don't have time. I have to meet Lucas before school." "I wasn't asking. Now sit," Topanga said turning back to the stove.

… **..**

 **Again I intended for this to be longer and I know this is a bad place to leave off. But I've had so much going on these last few months and I will be busy until after April so I'm not sure when I will have the next update finished and I wanted to give you guys at least something. And yes I know the screen names are completely cheesy and obvious. I haven't quite figured out how they don't realize it's each other they are talking to with Maya being so close to the family and how Riley has no clue since she is best friends with Maya and would obviously have Maya and Josh's numbers and screen names. I have decided that she's never actually seen the numbers just the screen names and that it isn't their usual screen names associated with their emails. They met on a website she isn't on, I just haven't figured out what yet. Any ideas are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short but finally right. We got most of the damage from the storm last month cleaned up and fixed so I had some free time and managed to get the chapter done. I know some of the timeline is different from the movie but the plot is pretty much the same. And I know the interaction between Josh and Maya during school is a lot less than in the movie but realistically you're not going to be on your phone constantly during school and not get into trouble for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

"We really have to be going mom," Riley said as everyone finished up breakfast. "Alright alright go, you don't want to be late," Topanga said. "Shall we go ladies," Josh said gesturing to the front door. "We shall," Maya laughed looping her arm through Riley's and walking out the door. "Later girls," Josh smirked turning to walk up the block to meet his friends.

"So you want to tell me why you keep smiling at your phone? Is it lover boy again?" Riley asked giggling once Josh was out of sight. "There is no lover boy. He's just a guy that I met in a chat room. He's easy to talk to. We both want to travel to Europe for a year after graduation instead of going to college right off." Maya explained. "Just a guy who is a year older than us and goes to our school. Come on Maya," Riley said. "No, not come on Riley. I don't even know who he is and you know I'm not meant to be happy," Maya said. "First off that could be remedied if you just asked him and second don't talk like that. Maya you deserve the world and one day there's going to be an amazing guy who gives it to you," Riley told her. "Coming from the girl who's been in love with her brother's best friend since we were twelve and yet can barely say two words to him," Maya said knowingly. "Alright you got me, I'll drop it," Riley said. "What would I do without you honey?" Maya asked. "You'd be completely lost peaches," Riley told her giggling as they walked into the school parking lot.

"Speaking of lover boys there's yours," Maya smirked as she spotted Lucas and Josh standing with their friends. "Ha-ha, very funny Maya. Lucas would never go for me. I mean their popular and I'm not," Riley said. "Hey at least they know who you are," Maya said sneaking a glance at Josh. "Stare much losers!" Missy Bradford said once she spotted them. "And you thought they didn't know who you were," Riley laughed. "Oh please, the only reason Missy knows who I am is because we are unfortunately roommates and she and Sophie James live to make my life hell," Maya explained as they walked to their lockers.

"Ladies." "Farkle," both girls said as they turned around. "How are my lovely wives doing this fine morning?" Farkle asked. "We are amazing Farkle. And where's Smackle this morning?" Riley asked. "My beloved came in early to finish her experiment. I'm on my way to the science lab to meet her now," Farkle told them. "Well don't let us keep you," Maya laughed. "Farkle will see you later ladies," he said as he walked away. "He is so weird," Maya smiled. "But we love him," Riley stated. "We do," Maya agreed. DING! "Speaking of live," Riley smirked as Maya took out her phone. "Hush, I'll see you at lunch," Maya laughed as she walked toward her first class.\

Maya looked at her phone and smiled as she walked to class. **"How's your morning so far gorgeous.-J_Matt35." "Evil stepmothers, bitchy popular girls, and weird best friends. All in all I'd say pretty good. –Hartsdream57" "Sounds fun lol.-J_Matt35" The** bell rang breaking Maya out of her trance. **"Well Professor Rothman beckons, I'll ttyl.-Hartsdream57" "Have fun lol. Ribbet Ribbet.-J_Matt35"** Maya just laughed and put her phone away.

"What's got you smiling?" Lucas asked Josh as they settled into first period. "Huh? Oh nothing." Josh said as he looked up and put his phone away. "Uhuh, you still talking to that girl you met in that chat room?" Lucas asked smirking. "Yea, but we're just friends. I'm with Sophie remember." Josh said looking away. "You don't sound very sure about that," Lucas said. "I think I'm gonna break up with Sophie," Josh said. "What why?" Lucas asked. "I know I don't actually know this girl but she just gets me ya know. I don't have to pretend with her. I can just be myself. And with Sophie," Josh trailed off. "You have to be somebody you're not," Lucas said. "Yea," Josh said simply.

A few hours passed and it was lunch time. DING! Maya took out her phone and the smile dropped from her face when she realized who it was. **"I'm going to Vegas for the week. Find somewhere to stay.-Viola"** "Well looks like I'm staying with you for the week honey," Maya said to Riley as she walked over to their lunch table. "The step monster going out of town again?" Riley asked. "Yup and you know how she absolutely refuses to let me stay in the house when she's gone so I'll see you when I get off," Maya said.

After school Josh, Lucas and all their friends walked into the diner. Maya walked over to take their order and Josh couldn't help but smile. "What can I get you guys?" Maya asked taking out her pad and pencil. "What can I get that has no sugar, no carbs and is fat free?" Sophie asked. "Water," Maya stated. Josh and Lucas tried to stifle their laughs. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Missy asked snippily. "Whatever I'll have an ice tea," Sophie said. Everyone else agreed. "So six ice teas," Maya said as she wrote it down, "Anything else?" "No," Sophie said simply turning to talk to Josh. Maya just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So I was thinking for the dance tomorrow night we could," Sophie started before Josh cut her off. "Soph we need to talk." "About what babe?" Sophie asked. "I'm not sure you want me to say this in front of everyone else," Josh said. "Whatever it is you can say it in front of our friends," Sophie said. "Ok, well I think we should break up," Josh said simply. "What! No! You do not break up with me the night before the dance. You're just confused. I'm gonna go home and you're going to think about what you're throwing away. We'll talk tomorrow," Sophie told them as she and the rest of their friends got up to leave. The group shoved passed Maya as she came back with their teas. Josh just looked at her with a sad smile and took out his wallet. "It's fine Josh don't worry about it," Maya said as she went to take the teas back. "Maya take the money please," Josh said handing it to her. "Fine," Maya said shaking her head and smiling. "See you later ferret," Josh said with a smile as he walked out the door.

Some hours later Maya unlocked the Matthews front door, thankful they had given her a key a couple of years back. As she shut the door she turned and saw Josh sitting on the couch watching TV. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "Riley said you were staying the night, so I thought I'd wait up for you," Josh told her. "You didn't have to do that Josh," Maya said. "Well someone had to make sure you made it home safe and now that you have I bid you goodnight my fair maiden," he said standing up and bowing before kissing her cheek and walking to his room. "Goodnight Josh," Maya laughed her face turning red. Sometimes she wished the mysterious guy she had those deep conversations with and the guy she had liked since she was thirteen were the same guy. Only in her dreams right. Like a guy like Josh would ever be interested in her. Like any guy would be interested in her.


	4. Authors note

I know I keep making excuses as to why I haven't updated and I'm sorry for that. I fully intended to update all my stories this month while I was on vacation and even stated writing the new chapters but unfortunately that isn't going to be finished anytime soon. We just found out tonight that my nana has cancer and because of her age and poor health they aren't able to treat it because all treatments would just make her sicker and unfortunately the doctors don't think she has long. My entire family is extremely close to her and we are all taking this very hard so my time is going to be spent being with her in the time that she has left and being there for my papa who is so completely devoted to her. Again I apologize because I know how many of you want an update and this is another excuse in a string of many. I'll do what I can but I don't want to make promises. I ask for your continued patience and your prayers.


End file.
